


Frustrated

by memewhorre



Series: Frustrated [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre
Summary: just an average college girl studying psychology and a certain guest speaker takes an interest of her.





	1. Moving Day

I wasn't technically concerned for being away at college but I was a bit apprehensive. Being hundreds of miles away from my family is both frightening and liberating. Studying psychology was not exactly praised throughout my family because they thought that I couldn't land a job in the Bureau. My family was also surprisingly concerned about me making friends. Sure, I was a loner at home but who says that I don't possess the ability to start friendships.

Today was moving day and I could not be more ecstatic to get settled into my dorm. While walking up the stairs with my father with boxes of my belongings, I notice a lot of different types of people. (can't help profiling the people around me) As I arrived to my room I noticed that the door was already wide open and another girl was unpacking her stuff of the right side of the dorm. It was a significant sized room considering the stereotype of small spaces for freshmen. Turning to the other person in the room, I shyly introduce myself. "Hey, my name is Hunter and you are?" The girl quickly turned around and squealed. This unknown woman was now hugging me. "I am so excited to be rooming with you. I'm Darci!" she quickly said all in one breath. Giggling, I freed myself from her embrace and turned to my dad who was leaning on the door. Hesitantly, I shuffle over to him and gave him a quick hug which he returned. After the very awkward hug with my father he pivoted and left and knowing that he didn't like goodbyes, I let him off the hook. Darci looked at my scarce items and laughed as she sarcastically asked where the rest of my stuff was. Rolling my eyes, I finally began unpacking.

An hour later both mine and Darci's belongings were unpacked and our dorm was successfully decorated. We decided to walk around campus to get out of the room and explore. Unsurprisingly as we walked by the frat houses there were multiple wolf whistles and howls. Laughing we turned to each other and I jokingly said "I guess guy really are dogs." Darci giggled and looped her arm with mine. She was taller than me, which wasn't that difficult, had sun kissed skin, and dirty blonde shoulder length hair. Polar-Opposite of me, I was five feet tall, pale, and long black hair. The only feature that stood out about me was my piercing green eyes. Darci and I circled around a small portion of the campus before heading back to the dorms and calling it a night, tomorrow classes started.


	2. First Lecture, First Encounter, First Day

Groaning at the sound of my alarm clock, I turn and see the Darci has already left for class. Pour soul, class at seven in the morning seemed like death. Luckily my class started at nine. Currently it was eight-thirty and sitting up, I begin my normal makeup routine. Winged eyeliner and mascara, no need for more. After throwing my hair in a messy bun, I put on some leggings and a long sleeve top and to top it all off, a red and black flannel tied around my waist and left. With time to spare before class, I grab a large cup of coffee from a stand on campus. The first class of the day is criminology and when I arrive there are a few other people. Choosing to sit near the back, I look around at my classmates. There is a guy sitting in the front row wearing dress clothes and a briefcase by his side. Next, there is a group of girls around the middle of the seating talking to each other about a party coming up at a frat. More people file in and class begins. 

After criminology is my social psychology class which goes over well. Again I sit towards the back of the class, not really wanting to stick out or seem as if I am trying to suck up to the professors by sitting in the front of the lecture hall. My last class of the day is abnormal psychology. Deciding to sit in the front of the class, I try to seat myself in the middle of the row. 

"This year you will be taught many things. Whether you retain that information is up to you," the professor says to everyone. "Also, we will have guest in our class that will be speaking to you from the BAU. Please welcome Doctor Spencer Reid." A tall, skinny man walks into the class room and awkwardly gazes at everyone. He seems so young that he could be a student himself. The Doctor seats himself in a desk right next to the professors and stays silent while Professor Zombeck passes out the syllabus, whose name I learned from the plaque on his desk and not from a formal introduction. Bit strange for a teacher but I don't look into it. 

After Professor Zombeck handed out a few more papers and instructed us to talk until class ended. Not really feeling the whole socializing thing, I pull out and start to sketch the one thing in front of me. Doctor Reid. The group of girls who were talking about the frat party went up to the Spencer Reid and attempting to flirt with him. With him looking all flustered, I smirked to myself knowing that the girls weren't succeeding in their task. Continuing to sketch the young man, I sense a presence behind me. Slowly turning to the person behind me, I am met with kind brown eyes and a smirk. 

"Hey, my name is Derek Morgan, I'm Reid's coworker at the BAU." the man looked at me and smiled, which I returned. I see my sketchbook is open to the drawing of Reid as Derek Morgan called him and Derek was now looking at the work in progress piece of art. Blushing, I quickly close the cover of the book to hid the doodle that he already had seen. 

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" Reid had asked who was now standing in front of me. 

"Calm down, Pretty Boy. Just talking to, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Derek smirked. Feeling my cheeks heat up even more, I position myself to see both of the guys and shyly told them my name. "My name is Hunter." 

"Hunter derived from Old English word Hunta" Spencer spewed off quickly. Smiling, I notice that everyone had started to exit the room. Politely I excuse myself from the two gorgeous men and go to search for Darci, only to find her waiting outside of the room. 

 

"Hey! There's party Friday at Theta house we should totally go!" Darci said quickly. Nodding in agreement, we leave the building to hang out in one of the cafe near campus. 

 

 

Walking into the cafe, I instantly recognize the mess of curls that is Spencer Reid ordering at the counter. 'How did he get here so fast?' I asked myself. Next to him was his coworker Derek Morgan. Darci and I walk up the other cashier and order our drinks. After paying for our beverages, we walked over to counter where customers receive their drinks, I smile at Derek and Spencer. 

"Look who it is, Pretty Boy, it's Hunter. You remember Hunter, right?" Derek said while nuddging the doctor. Reid not really catching on the conversation starter he responded quickly. 

"Of course I remember her, Morgan, i have an eidetic memory" Spencer mumbled under his breath. I smiled and waved.

"Well hello there! My name is Darci and you are?" Darci said while looking from under her lashes. Winking Derek introduce both himself and the Doctor. Giggling Darci held her hand out to Derek which he shook. As our coffees arrived, Derek's phone started ringing. 

"Excuse me, ladies, duty calls," Derek said as he turned to leave but not before handing both me and Darci his business card. Throwing mine in my back pocket, I grabbed my coffee and waved to Spencer before grabbing Darci to leave. 

Abnormal Psychology is certainly going to be interesting with the very special Doctor Spencer Reid.


	3. Frat Party and Stupid Boys

My first week of college was officially over and I am grateful to have some more time to myself. It was now four in the afternoon on Friday and Darci and I were getting ready for our first frat party. Though it started at nine, we both thought we should get ready early. Darci decided that she was going to wear tight maroon dress. I just thought to throw on a pair of shorts and fishnets with an off the shoulder shirt for a more casual look. Though I didn't want to wear an abundance of makeup, Darci insisted that she would do mine for me. Surprisingly, it didn't turn out half bad. Just a light style smokey eye and a nude color lipstick and she had a similar look to. 

"So, how has that psych class going with that totally nerdy-hot student teacher?" Darci said suggestively when doing final touches on my hair. I rolled my eyes at what was being implied. I certainly wouldn't go for a guest speaker in any of my classes no matter how attractive, intelligent, kind eyed... no, no,no. Bad thoughts.

"I haven't really thought about Spencer, really. I'm just focusing on trying to ace that class because it's so important to the field I am looking to go into," I responded trying to be as nonchalant as possible. 

"So it's Spencer, not Doctor Reid or agent?" Darci said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Darci, I literally have only spoken to him twice and you were there for the one. Plus the Morgan guy was there both times," I say brushing through my hair with my fingers. "We should get going."

After a couple minutes, we arrive at the fraternity house. Though it was only nine, the house seemed to be over flowing with people. Taking a deep breath, I turn to Darci and smile as we enter. This is going to be fun.

Almost immediately I am separated from my room mate. I head to the kitchen and grab a beer and look at the party around me. Smirking at the fact of a few people doing body shots and others dancing, I spot a guy from my social psychology class playing beer pong. 

Five games later, my class mate whose name is Cal, decide that we should quit ahead before we get in over our heads. Darci finds us as we were about to find her and she is out of her mind wasted. 

"I-I am having soooooooooo much FUN!" Darci slurred while she leaned up against me. Putting my arm around her waist before she had a chance to fall, I turn to Cal for help who led me upstairs. Thankfully he belongs to the frat and said that she could sleep it off here. After I settled Darci on Cal's couch and locked the door behind me, I thank Cal for letting her crash here and told him that if anything were to happen to her, she knew who to go to and who to come for. Once, he promised that no harm would come to her, I decided it was best for me to leave the party.

Finally I find my way out of the the frat house and begin walking to the coffee shop a couple blocks over that was open 24 hours. I secretly thank myself for wearing my Doc Martins instead of the heels Darci wanted me to wear. After about a five minute walk from the party, I get to the coffee shop. It's not completely full, only about three other people there. Ordering a coffee, I wait for my order while rubbing my temples. Yep, my head is going to kill tomorrow morning, I thought to myself. Once my coffee was in my possession, I go and sit in a booth next to the window of the store front and absently watch cars go by. Hearing the bells on the door indicating that someone entered the cafe, I look up to see a group of drunk college boys. This could not end well. Sliding down in my seat, I try to make myself as invisible as possible.

"Heyyy, pretty lady, whatchu dooingg here all alone," one of the guys said swaying my way. Thinking it was in my best interest to leave the premises, I stand and assess my options of exits. Seeing the closest one was blocked my the group of drunk idiots, I bow my head and try to slip pass them.

Feeling a pair of hands on my shoulders, I look up in fear. I am shoved back further away from my previous destination of the exit. "Get your hands off me and let me go," I say mumbled. Trying to push through the group to leave, I pray someone comes and helps me because I have a feeling that I wasn't going to be let go. Being a bit tipsy from the aftermath of beer pong, I am not exactly in tip-top shape to be handling this situation. 

"I suggest you let her go before this ends bad for all of you," a voice said. That voice, it's so familiar. Where do I know it from? 

The group of guys chuckle at this unknown person. The supposed leader of this group spoke up and said, "Oh yeah, what the fuck are you going to do about, Nerd?" There was a rustle of clothing and suddenly I am liberated to see the Spencer Reid holding his FBI badge for all of the guys to see. The doctor walks over to me and puts his arm around my waist.

"Let's get you to my apartment," Reid whispered in my ear as he led me out of the cafe and to a building a couple down from the cafe.


	4. Spending the Night with Spencer Reid

Not saying one word as we climbed a few flights of stairs, I focus on putting one foot in front of the other. Fuck, I didn't think I was this drunk. How am I so tipsy? Looking over I see Spencer avoiding eye contact with me. This is so embarrassing, I think to myself.

"This one is mine,"Reid spoke. Jumping at the sound of his voice, I nod my head and look at my shoes. He unlocked the door and motioned me to enter. Slowly walking into the apartment, I look around and see floor to ceiling bookshelves over flowing with books. Smiling, I awkwardly turn to him. 

"Thank you for saving me back there. I was coming from a party on campus and my room mate got really drunk and I didn't really know anyone there but she's crashing there and I needed to sober up, so I thought to get some coffee and that I would be fine getting coffee. Who isn't okay getting coffee? Fuck. That could've gone really south for me. Thank you for getting me out of there, sorry for putting you in that conflicting situation..." I say ranting out loud, my thoughts going one million miles an hour.

"No, no, it's really okay. I couldn't sleep and since it's just a block from here I thought," Spencer said quietly trailing off. Looking up, I smile at the FBI agent.

"I think I can handle getting back to my dorm. But, you know, thank you for everything," I said in almost a whisper as I made a move to the door.

"You might want to stay here. They could still be out there and the dorms are kinda far. I don't mind you staying the night. I would feel better knowing you're safe." 

"I wouldn't want to be burden. I mean you already have helped so much tonight." He was now walking into the kitchen that was connected of the main room. Spencer flipped on the kitchen lights to reveal a table covered in files. 

"Sorry about all of this. When I can't sleep, I look over all of these," Spencer uttered while picking up multiple documents and stacked them on the island. Smiling, I take a seat at the table and wait for him to continue to talk. I like it when he talks. "I honestly don't know why I told you that, sorry."

"NO. I mean no, don't worry about it. I'd like to get to know you better," I abruptly stop speaking before I can further embarrass myself. A blush crept up on Spencer's cheeks as he started to tell me where generic things are in his apartment. 

"I'll take the couch, you can have the bed," Spencer offered. Shaking my head, I try to refuse but am shut down when being led to the bedroom.

"You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in." Smiling at his offer, I ask where his restroom is and take the clothes that he had outstretched in his hand. Once in the bathroom, I look in the mirror and silently sigh to myself. Taking some toilet paper and hand soap, I try to the best of my abilities to take off my makeup and then changed into the clothes I was supplied with. 

Walking back into the bedroom, I look at Spencer who was already checking out the clothes he had lent me. "Thank you so much, Doctor Reid," I say in almost in whisper. He chuckled and told me to call him Spencer. Spencer, I like that name, I thought to myself. Or so I thought. Earning another laugh from the special agent.

"Thank you, I guess," Spencer said through the giggles.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I had a bit to drink. This is really not like me and I really would've gotten to know you or even be around you in better circumstances, ya know, because you're really intelligent and cute and sophisticated and now you probably see me as if I'm some party girl who just needs people to sweep in and save me but that is not the case for me I promise." Gasping for breath, I realized I was rambling again. "Sorry"

"Okay well if you need me, you know where to find me," Spencer muttered walking out the door of the bedroom. Sighing to myself, I turn off the lights and climbed into the queen sized bed and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

"no. No. NO, NO, GET AWAY FROM ME, I DON'T NEED THAT. TOBIAS NOOOOO," Spencer screamed in his sleep. Jolting awake at the noise, I rush to the living room where Spencer lay on the couch. Kneeling next to the couch where his face was contorted in fear, I run my hands through his hair, desperate for the screams of terror would stop. Suddenly the doctor awoke from his nightmare in a cold sweat and looked around to find me next to him. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest; whoever this Tobias person was, he had created a pain inside Spencer. 

I lifted myself up on the couch and turned to Spencer who was shaking and silently crying. Slowly, I reached out and began to rub his back and pull him towards me.

"Shhhhhhh. You're okay, I got you. He can't hurt you," I whisper while running my hands through his curls. Looking over at the clock, it read four a.m. in the morning. Pulling Spencer down with me in a lying position, I pull the blanket up on both of us and speak soothing words that lulled him back to sleep. Soon I was asleep with him.


	5. Waking Up and Never wanting to leave

I am woke up by sun light creeping into the living room of the one and only Spencer Reid. Opening my eyes, I turn to see a still sleeping Spencer who is behind me and hugging my midsection. I slowly turn over so I could see the gorgeous man's face. I smiled as I see Spencer beginning to wake up. Giggling as he winced at the bright light, he then looked at me and replicated the smile that was no doubt on my face.

"I didn't have nightmares the second half of the night," Spencer whispered almost to himself. Boldly, I decided to bring my hand up to his face and grazed his cheek. 

"Spence, you don't have to answer this now, but who is Tobias?" I asked while continuing to stroke his face. 

"Not now. Right now, I just want to lay with you... If that's okay with you?" Spencer spoke very quickly. Nodding, I rest my head in the crook of his neck and smile with content. His hands draw patterns on the bare strip of skin on my back. Nothing can ruin this moment. 

Or so I thought. My stomach growled, loudly. Mortified, I look up and see Spencer giggling and soon after I join in.

"I am a terrible host. I haven't even fed you!"

Sitting up, I look at Spencer and smirk. "Do you have everything we need to make french toast?" A smile crept up onto his face and he lifts me up with him from the couch.

"Well, I do think that I have the materials needed for this Toast of France, Mademoiselle."

Laughing we made our way over to the kitchen. "You. Sit. I'm going to make breakfast for you and to repay you for allowing me to stay here," I playfully say as I push the doctor to sit at the island. "Now, if you want to help and be the official breakfast DJ..."

"What music would I play?" Spencer asked.

"Anything and everything. Buuuttt if you're concerned about your taste of music, there is a playlist on my phone with literally anything and everything."

Pulling out the materials to make french toast, I also hand Spencer my phone. Smiling as I see him scroll through my music, I begin cooking.

Titanium by David Guetta started playing and I smiled to myself when the music played through speakers. Rushing over to the speakers, I then turn it up a couple notches and start to dance while continuing to cook. Looking over I see Spencer smiling at my actions and he stood up and started helping. A few songs later and the french toast was almost complete. The next song had me almost on the floor dying of laughter. 'Hot in Here' by Nelly started playing. Quickly, I turned up the music even more and turned to Spencer who was laughing. Grabbing his hands, I boldly start to dance with him. I put his hands on my hips and sway against him. Slowly, the doctors loosened up and embraced our dirty dancing.

What we did not hear was a knock at the door followed by a loud, "REID". Spencer and I continued to dance until we noticed Special Agent Derek Morgan standing in awe at the scene that was unfolding before him. 

We abruptly stop dancing and step away from each other. Spencer was blushing so hard and I tried hiding behind my hair. It didn't work. Suddenly, I smelt burning food. 

"MY FRENCH TOAST," I screamed rushing over to the stove top. I attempt to busy myself with cooking but didn't fail to notice Morgan smirking at Spencer.

"Well, I came over to see how you were doing, but it seems that you have everything handled," Derek said failing to hide his smile. 

"Would you want to stay for breakfast?" I ask politely trying to avoid the topic of what just happened. I saw Morgan shake his head and excuse himself but not before winking at the doctor.

Once he was through the door, I awkwardly turn to Spencer and burst out laughing. He giggled and we set up the island with the food we had just prepared. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see a can of whipped cream and smile. Reaching over, I grabbed the can and put it all over my breakfast. Turning to Spencer, I quickly dip my finger into the whipped cream and plopped it onto his nose. 

I laughed as he looked offended at my actions. Continuing to eat and talk to Spencer, I don't notice the whipped cream on his finger before it was too late. Now my face had whipped cream all over it, I returned the gesture by placing some on his lips. Leaning in before I could stop myself, I kiss his whipped creamed covered lips.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I was just in the moment and I am so sorry, I'll go. Yeah, I'm gonna leave, nice knowing yo-" Spencer stopped my rambling by kissing me back. 

"Don't leave," he said before pulling me into another kiss. Smirking, I deepen the kiss and am lifted off of the stool and brought over to the couch. Spencer put me down on the couch and joined me. He brought our lips together once again. 

I smiled as he lightly shoved my shoulders back, so I would be lying down. He quickly followed suit and kissed me again. Running my fingers through his hair, I tug softly, earning a moan. 

We continued kissing until we heard a phone ring. Stupid damn phone. Spencer looked over to me apologetically and reached over to answer the call.


	6. The Day With Doctor Spencer Reid

Spencer answered his phone and started talking to who I assume is one of his coworkers.

"Hotch, I'm not coming back for a bit. I'm not ready and I will let you know when I am," Spencer spoke quickly and then ended the phone call. Sitting up, I run my hands up and down his back.

"Will you stay the day with me?" Reid whispered softly.

"Of course," I said while smiling. "What do you want to do, Doctor?"

"We can binge watch a TV show?" He mumbled while stretching.

"Only if it is Supernatural."

I stand up and shut the shades and then return to sit next to Spencer. There was a few inches between us but close enough that our shoulders kept making contact. We started on season one, episode one because Spencer had not seen the show before. He reached over me and grabbed a blanket that was still there from sleeping on the couch and threw it over both of us.

After the first episode, we continued onto the next. Not having seen the show in a while, I forgot about some jump scares. It was silent when Dean and Sam were going through an abandoned building. All of a sudden, a vampire jumped and attacked Sam. I yelped and practically jumped into Spencer's lap. He chucked and just brought me closer. I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck and turned to look into his eyes. He leaned in and was looking at my lip and I was sure that I was mimicking his actions. Our lips were almost touching when I pulled back a little bit.

"Um, I don't usually do this. But I like you and I know that I literally just met you, I feel as if it was meant for me to be in that abnormal psych class. This might sound very strange but I think I'm about to let myself to fall for you," I said whispering into his lips. He smiled and brought me closer, if that was possible.

"I think I am about to let myself fall for you too," Spencer said barely above a whispered. He leaned in once again and kissed me.


	7. Class Time

I awaken yet for another day for class. Darci had already left for her classes for the day but promised to meet me after abnormal psychology. That night that I returned from staying with Spencer, one look of her puppy dog eyes and I spilled everything. So, I hope to god that when she comes to pick me up after class that she doesn't mention anything about Spencer.

Finally arriving at the lecture hall, Professor Zombeck starts his discussion on sexual sadists. After about a forty-five minute discussion, Zombeck then assigns the first project of the year. We had to create a presentation on sadists and how each criminal has their own way of displaying their sadism. The problem was that no two people could do the same criminal. Also, there was the fact that we had to present our project in front of all of our classmates. 

With class about to end, Professor Zombeck had ordered us to begin collaborating on what type of presentation everyone would create. Slowly, I make my way up to the staging area and greet Spencer. 

"Pleasure seeing you again, Doctor Reid," I say while looking through my lashes. 

"The same goes for you, Miss Dun."

Suddenly everyone was exiting the room, I turned to look at Spencer. 

"Give me your hand." I say with a certain newfound confidence. He gives me a questionable look before handing me his hand.

"The amount of germs that can be transmitted from shaking hands is almost infinite, it's actually safer to kiss," Reid said while blushing. I take out a sharpie and write my cellphone number on his palm.

"Well, Doctor Reid, I think that us kissing in here would be frowned upon," I say. Then I lean forward near the doctor's ear and whisper; "But certainly we can kiss when not in the classroom." 

I heard Darci calling my name from the open door. Patting Spencer's shoulder, I walk to my room mate. Just as we were about to exit the room, Morgan came waltzing into the area. Once he sees me, he automatically smiles and winks at me. Just as Darci and I were walking into the hallway, I hear Morgan whistling 'Hot in Here'. I rolled my eyes and looked at Darci who was already looking at me with a smirk from ear to ear. 

Darci and I returned to our dorms and outside of our room was Cal.

Darci and I returned to our dorms and outside of our room was Cal

"Um, hey Darci. I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee with me? Like as an um date?" Cal asked while scratching the back of his neck. I nudge Darci smiling and she looked at me for advice. Nodding my head, I say a quick 'have fun' to the both of them and entered my dorm. Deciding to go sit outside on the grass and sketch, I grab my drawing tools and my headphones to listen to music. Before I left, I grabbed the throw blanket that was on my bed, so I could sit on the ground.

Once the room was all locked up, I go to the area where I know there was a coffee stand. The walk was only about two minutes and there weren't many people out. I obtained the magical drink that was coffee and set up underneath a big tree. With the blanket laid out, I put on my headphones and started to listen to music. 'Only You' by Selena Gomez started playing. I pulled out my sketchbook and began sketching a near by tree that had flowers all over it. As I started to get into the groove of sketching, I didn't even notice that Spencer Reid was walking over to me. He tapped my shoulder and gained my attention. Jumping at the sudden contact, I look over and see the tall doctor wearing sunglasses looking down at me and smiling. I returned the smile and offered the seat next to me. 

"You like to draw?" he inquired while looking at the beginning doodle of the distant tree

"You like to draw?" he inquired while looking at the beginning doodle of the distant tree. 

Blushing lightly, I shyly responded with a yes. He sat next to me with his legs crossed and our shoulders were almost touching. Offering my sketchbook so he could browse through it. I slide back a bit so I could see all of him. He was wearing a cardigan over his dress shirt and tie. His hair was pushed behind his ears but were failing to stay in place due to him looking down at the paper. Not having remembered that a sketch of Spencer was in there, I try to take it out of his hands before he would notice that the drawing he was looking at was actually him. 

Failing to get my sketchbook back in time, he turned to me smiling. "Did you draw me?" he exclaimed while looking into my eyes. I slowly nodded and tried to look away from his stare.

"I'm sorry if it's creepy, I just didn't really want to talk to anyone on the first day and you were right in front of me," I stumbled. He smile at me again.

"Can I have this?"

"Um, yeah, I mean if you want. Lemme just write something on the back." I took back the book and flipped to the back of the sketch and began writing. 'I think I'm falling for you... -Hunter'

Handing the drawing back to Spencer, I instructed him not to read the back until he was alone. Once he nodded, I offered him one of my headphones. 'Stay Together' by Noah Cyrus was now playing. Leaning back onto the tree behind me, Spencer replicated my actions. Our hands were brushing up against each others. 

Whoa, oh oh oh

Nothing lasts forever

But wouldn't it be nice to stay together for the night?

Whoa, oh oh

We can do whatever

As long as we're together then we're gonna be alright

Don't leave, just wait

You can tell your friends that you're staying out late, singing

Whoa, oh oh oh

Nothing lasts forever

But wouldn't it be nice to stay together for the night? 

 

After the first chorus, Spencer interlaced our fingers and kept listening to the song.


	8. Date?

We stayed there sitting on the ground, fingers interlaced, and listening to the music. We were in a comfortable silence until I heard my room mate call out my name.

"HUNTERRRR" I opened my eyes seeing Darci and Cal walking towards Spencer and me. I pulled my hand out of his and looked up at my dear friend.

"Hey Darcs. I thought you and Cal were going on a date?" I asked while trying to hide my blushing face. 

"We did go on our date, it's been like an hour." Darci replied while looking at me questionably. Standing up, I look at Spencer who was looking at his watch.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Cal said confidently as he looked at Darci. Nodding, I help Spencer up from his sitting position. 

"Well, Cal and I are going back to his place and watch a movie. Would you two like to join us?" 

Shaking my head, I looked over at Darci and had a mini silent conversation that consisted that me telling Darci to go and Darci telling me that Spencer and I were in 'kahoots'.

"Actually, Hunter and I were going to go back to her dorm and hang out," Spencer spoke whiling looking at me to confirm. I guess he could sense that I didn't want to go with Darci.

"Well, I'll see you later! Don't wait up for me!" Darci insinuated while winking and walking away with her companion. I turned to Spencer when the others were out of ear shot only to find him looking down at me.

"You don't have to come back to my dorm, but thanks for saving us from having to probably watch them make out. Although if you do want to come back maybe we can watch a movie?" I suggested while folding the blanket we were sitting on.

"No, I don't want you to feel obligated to invite me back after I suggested." he mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Rolling my eyes, I take his arm and tug him in the direction of the dormitory. Around two minutes of walking passed and we were now outside of the dorm. Unlocking the door, I move so Spencer could enter. I switched on the fairy lights that were above my bed and smiled sheepishly at the doctor. 

"Do you want anything to drink? A water?" I ask while heading over to the mini-fridge grabbing a drink for myself. 

"No thank you." 

I walk over to my bed and motion him to join me. Slowly, as if he was debating whether or not to do so, he finally sat down next to me. I grabbed my laptop and set it onto my legs that were spread out, Spencer then came next to me so he could see the laptop screen.

"Okay. Movie?" I recommended. Earning a nod from Reid, I logged onto my Netflix. 

"Do you have any requests?" I questioned while turning to look at his face. He shook his head no and smiled at me. So, I decided to go to the horror section and smirked as I picked out 'The Shrine'. As the movie was loading, I put a blanket across our legs and shut out the lights. Spencer and I sat closely together due to the size of the bed and waited while the movie's introduction was playing. About ten minutes into the movie, I was already getting unsettled. A specifically anticipating part caused me to lean into to Spencer. He laughed and put his arm around me. 

"Is this okay?" he whispered into my hair. I nodded and continued to watch the movie. About an hour and a half passed and the movie ended. Spencer still had his arm around me and I had my arm around his midsection. Burring my head into his neck, I groan.

"I regret watching it," I say muffled, he giggled and pulled me closer to him. Looking up as he looked down at me, staring into each others eyes. 

"If you really think about it, there are actually a lot of inconsistencies with the physics of everything and the general realness about it." Rolling my eyes, I sat up and turned to face him. "I really want to kiss you right now," he stated. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" I ask while leaning in. He held my face in his hands and leaned in. Slowly, he brushed his lips against mine as if to test the waters. Then, he moves his hands to my waist and I move mine around his neck, pulling him to me. Kissing him again. Things progressed and I was now straddling his lap. Suddenly he pulls away from my lips and moved to my neck. He begins to sporadically kiss all over my face and neck. In between kisses and starts to speak.

Hunter *kiss* Will *kiss* You *kiss* Go *kiss* On *kiss* A *kiss* Date *kiss* With *kiss* Me?

He pulled away and looked at me. Instead of a verbal response, I grab his face and pull him into a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Laughing, I nodded and continued to kiss him as I ran my fingers through his hair. All of a sudden, hearing the door being unlocked, I get off of Spencer and flick on the fairy lights while sitting as far away as possible from him while pulling up a YouTube video for us to act like we were just watching it. 

"Oh hey Hunter!" Darci exclaimed. 

"Well, I should get going," Spencer stated and looked towards me. Nodding, I offer to walk him out, which he accepted. Once out of the room and clear of people, I pull him into a little corner where the door to the stairs were located. Pulling him closer, I kiss him. Spencer smiled into the kiss and pulled apart.

"Pick me up at eight tomorrow?" I inquired.

"Can't wait, Hunter," Spencer exclaimed.

"Good night, Spencer," I giggled while walking back to my room only to look behind and see the nerdy doctor smiling to himself.


	9. Book Store Date

Classes went by without any troubles. Though in Abnormal Psych, we were allotted time to work on our presentations. This then translated the have this one girl take the opportunity to blatantly flirt with Spencer. The girl, Bailey, was attempting to ask Spencer to "help her on the project" while stroking his bicep. Now, personally I found this amusing because Spencer kept looking over to me as if to send a S.O.S. Giggling, I shook my head and continued working. As class was ending, I was packing up my research and my other materials. The flustered doctor then approached me pretending to upset before laughing. 

"Thanks for that," he said shaking his head. Looking up at him I smile innocently. 

"Well, Doctor, I will see you in about an hour," I declared while standing up. Brushing my hand against his, I walked towards the exit. 

 

Darci had a study group for her calculus class, leaving me alone to get ready for this date. Walking into my dorm, I exhale and walk over to my closet. Opening both of mine and Darci's closet, I step back and take in all of my options. Deciding on borrowing one of Darci's dress, I paired it with a pull over sweater and some Converse sneakers. Looking into the mirror that was hanging on the back of our door, I make the decision to put my hair half up half down.

Looking into the mirror that was hanging on the back of our door, I make the decision to put my hair half up half down

I jumped at the sudden knock at the door and look over at the clock. Right on time, I thought to myself. Quickly, I sprayed on some body mist before opening the door. There stood Spencer wearing a red cardigan paired with a white dress shirt and black thin tie. He looked up at me and smiled. 

"Are you ready for the possibly worst or greatest date of your life?" Spencer asked. Laughing I took his outstretched hand and led the way out of the building.

"So, Doctor Reid, where are you taking me?" I grinned looking up at the six plus foot man next to me. He shook his head and made the motion of zipping his lips and throwing away the key. After rolling my eyes, he said that we would be there in about five minutes. 

After a couple of blocks of walking, we stopped in front of an old brick building. Spencer opened that big wooden door and motioned me to enter. My eyes adjusted to the dimly light room and looked around. The ceilings were impossibly tall and all over the place were books. All different types of genres and sizes. More importantly, there were vintage looking seating. There was a counter with an old man who was reading a book himself, but besides that, there weren't any other people here. 

Spencer took my hand in his and guided me to an upstairs portion of the room

Spencer took my hand in his and guided me to an upstairs portion of the room. A sign indicated that at the top of the steps was a used book sale. The floor was covered in multiple rugs and the walls were again filled with books. There was a couch and a table which had some takeout on it. Smiling, I turned to look at Spencer who was looking at me. 

"This is amazing," I spoke barely above a whisper. Chuckling, Spencer led me to the couch and sat next to me. 

"So, I was thinking... we can eat, look at books, and head back to my place for a movie?"he asked nervously. Standing up onto my tip-toes, I kissed him on the cheek and then smiled. 

"I think this is my new favorite place." 

We ate our Chinese takeout and looked around at the books. I ended up with getting three books while Spencer got ten. Walking back to his apartment was going well until I realized that I was shaking from the night chill. Spencer, as the gentleman he is, gave me his sweater. Once we arrived at his apartment, we sat on his couch and started a Doctor Who marathon. After about two hours of the show, Spencer and I were cuddling underneath a blanket. 'So cozy' I thought to myself. Apparently, it was a little too cozy because both Spence and I feel asleep with the TV still on. 

I awoke in Spencer's arms. Shit. Spencer. Class. Shit. 

Quickly sitting up, I went to wake up Spencer. He seemed as confused as I was. 

"Shit, you have class!" he exclaimed while trying to untangle from the blanket.

"I already missed two of them and the last one is my abnormal psych class."

"I'm so sorry, Hunter. I should've kept track of time and now I made you miss class..." he was rambling and though it was cute, he needed to stop. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. It was almost instantly that he started kissing me back. Smiling, I pulled away and explained to him that it wasn't his fault. 

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. Beginning to make breakfast, I felt Spencer right behind me. Leaning back into his chest, he slowly wrapped his arms around me. 

"Let's eat, then walk back to the dorms, I get dressed, and then we can both go to class?" I asked while swaying in his arms. After hearing a muffled "Okay", I continued to make some omelets. 

We walked hand in hand into the dormitory. I went into my room, leaving Spencer outside, so I could change and get ready for the day. Once I was finished, I was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black crop top with the sweater Spencer wore yesterday. Upon exiting the room, Spencer looked up from his phone and smiled at my outfit. We grabbed some coffee and headed to class, getting there just in time. Again, it was another work day and Spencer was helping out other students occasionally looking over at me and winking. I swear there is a permanent blush on my face whenever he was around.

Class went without a hitch until Morgan crept up on me from behind and said "Hey Girl Genius." Seeing that Morgan was talking to me, Spencer joined in. Before I knew it , Darci was waiting outside for me. After dismissing myself from the FBI agents, I walked towards the exit, only to hear ; "By the way, nice sweater, Hunter!" from Derek.

Rolling my eyes, I joined my room mate and caught up with her.


	10. meeting the team

Spencer: hey, um Morgan kinda let it slip out to my other coworkers that I had a thing with someone   
and now they want to meet you... 

 

me: they want to meet me? 

Spencer: it'll be one night at this one bar we always go to and I'll be there the whole time

 

me: Okay... but what if they don't like me?

Spencer: I promise they will <3

 

Smiling at the last text, I flop down onto my bed. Just as I was getting comfortable, I heard a knock at the door. My phone buzzed again. Spencer: open your door :)) Jumping down from my lofted bed, I skip over to the door and open the door to an absent Spencer. Instead of him actually standing outside of my door, like I expected, there was a note and a bouquet of flowers. 

Be ready at 8 :) -S

I looked around the hallway and saw no sign of the doctor. Rolling my eyes, I checked the clock to see that it was already seven. Well, at least it wasn't a school night, I thought to myself. As I walked over to my closet, I placed the flowers and note on my bed and smiled to myself. Once my closet was open, I assessed my options. I didn't want to look too fancy but enough to look put together. Deciding on a simple cropped sweater with a black skirt and heels, I added a pair of black nylons. As I took a step back, I admired the outfit that I had put together. A few finishing touches consisted of straightening my hair and grabbing my glasses. 

The alarm on my phone indicated that it was not five to eight. Slipping on my heeled boots, I began to walk out were I was to meet Spencer. It wasn't hard to spot the tall doctor. Once I made my way there, he looked at me and smiles. He grabs my hand and intertwined it with his. 

"Derek is going to be picking us up, if that's okay?" Spencer asked will bringing me closer to him. Nodding my head and smiling at the gorgeous man in front of me. Just as he was about to lean in for kiss, we heard a car horn next to us. Laughing nervously, I make my way to Derek's car with Spencer in tow. 

"Hey Pretty Boy," Derek said trying to contain his smirk, but failing miserably. 

"Just drive, Morgan," Spencer spoke while playfully glaring at his coworker. 

It was about a ten minute drive from the dorms to the bar. Parking out front, I took a deep breath and looked at Spencer. Him smiling gave me a boost of confidence and we exited the car and entered the bar. We made out way to a table that was filled with multiple. Arriving at the table, I was immediately brought into a hug by a blonde woman wearing very colorful clothes. 

"Garcia, you're going to scare her!" A young woman, who had to be older than Spencer said. I was suddenly released and apologized to. Smiling at whom I assumed was Garcia, I looked around at the others that were among the group.

"Hunter, I would like you to meet my friends and coworkers," Spencer said to everyone, "Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, J.J, Penelope Garcia. David Rossi, and you've already met Morgan." 

Aaron Hotchner then looked at me and told me to call him 'Hotch' as everyone else called him that. Penelope Garcia then introduced herself as 'Garcia'. I smiled and waved at everyone and informed them my name. 

"Let's get you a drink, Girl Genius," Derek said while walking over to the bar. Laughing, I seated myself next to Emily and Spencer and waited for Morgan to come back with a drink. What I was not expecting was for him to bring back six shots and a few beers. 

"I think that's our cue Rossi," Hotch said to the group and turned to the other older coworker.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Hunter," Rossi said while holding my hand. I politely smiled and waved at the two men.

"Let's have some fun!" Garcia nearly yelled while grabbing a shot. Everyone followed suit except Spencer. I nudged his shoulder as nonverbal encouragement and he shook his head.

"I'm going to have to drive back," he said while eyeing the drink.

"No, Pretty Boy, leave that up to me for I am not drinking tonight. I am the official DD," Morgan said while holding up a water. Shrugging, I poured back the shot and soon after Spencer joined. He downed the shot and made a face as the alcohol traveled down his throat. 

 

 

After a nights worth of drinking, all of us were a bit tipsy. Except Morgan. It was pretty funny to see Spencer drunk. He kept on spewing random facts and in the middle he would forget and get so flustered. At around midnight, we decided to call it to an end. I was going to stay at Spencer's and sleep there because Darci was back at the dorm studying for a math test that was coming up for her. 

Entering the apartment, it was almost exactly the way it was when I first went there. But this time, there weren't any files spread across the kitchen table. Spencer loosened his tie and started to lean on me for support to take off his shoes. Giggling, I internally thank myself for not drinking so much because now I could look after Spencer. We walked over to his bedroom and I placed him on his bed. Taking off his tie and tucking him in, I turn to leave.

"Stay with me?" Spencer mumbled underneath a pile of blankets. Rolling my eyes, I kick off my shoes and join him for a much needed sleep.


	11. Encountering An Unsub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****DISCLAIMER!!! THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES VIOLENCE AND FLUFF. ALSO I DO NOT OWN TATE LANGDON AS A CHARACTER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*****

Monday started off as normal as it could possibly go. I woke up about an hour before class and got ready for the day, putting on a long sleeve black shirt and high-waisted shorts that matched. About fifteen minutes after waking up, I decided that I need breakfast. Normally, I would have eaten something out of the mini-fridge but Darci and I desperately needed to go food shopping, so I went to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. In the cafeteria there was a decent amount of people about 40+ including myself and staff. A normal morning right? Boy, had I wished that I had gone grocery shopping. 

While in the middle of the line to get breakfast, I heard someone slam open the door and walk in. 'Maybe someone just needs their morning coffee' I thought to myself. More like needed their anti-psychotic. Out of no where this person pulls out a semi-automatic gun and shoots into the ceiling grabbing everyone's attention. Immediately, it was silent. The guy with the gun had blonde curly hair and a skull painted on his face. He was standing in the middle of the room with his gun up in the air. 

"Now, I want you, you, you, and you," he said while circling the room, "to go lock and barricade the doors." This man was inspecting all of the other people in the room. I kept my head down low as he stalked pass me. Now that he was a few paces away, I look up to see him grab a girl from my criminology class and point the gun towards to her head. Her name, I think was Allison and she was sobbing. By this point, the doors were barricaded and we were all sitting down. 

Slowly, I look over to the window and see blue and red flashing lights. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I look back to this captor as he saw the lights.

"Right on time!" he said while laughing. He pulled his fist back to gain momentum and began to step toward Allison. Though, me being the stupid fuck I am, I scream out "STOP".

The guy laughed a horrible sound and turned to me. "Let me take her place. I'm more valuable, you see, I have affiliations with the FBI. Take. Me," I spoke as steadily as possible and stood walking over to him. He shoved Allison to the ground and immediately grabbed my neck, bringing me closer. When he tightened his grip, I looked into his eyes. They were blood shot as if he had been crying. Gasping, I asked, "What's your name?"

"My name? YOU WANNA KNOW MY NAME? MY NAME IS TATE AND I AM A GOD. I AM YOUR GOD!" He then transferred his grip from my neck to my upper arm.

*ring* 

*ring*

"WHOSE FUCKING PHONE IS THAT?" Tate yell. 

"It's mine," I say, "It's probably the people outside, they will want to talk." My voice was calm and even. 

"Take it out. Slowly." Grabbing my phone from my back pocket, I hand it to him but not before seeing Spencer's name. Tate look's down at my phone and reads the contact. Smiling, he turned to face me, "Spencer? Huh?" 

Finally, he answered the phone and put call on speaker. Now that he had the phone in his hand and the gun in the other, the weapon was now pointed at my head.

"Why, hello Spencer," Tate hissed. 

"Well, not quite, this is Aaron Hotchner from the FBI. I understand that you are holding some people and we were wondering your demands." A silent tear fell down my cheek. 

"I want justice. I want power. I want to be known." he growled and placed the end of the gun on the base of my head. Another tear.

"I can do that, but first, I need to know your name."

"Tate. Tate Langdon."

"Well, Tate, you need to let go of these people so we can get your demands laid out," Hotch said through the phone. 

"NO. See, I have this girl here that I think you know and I will release two people every twenty minutes but her I get to keep."

"I can't let that happe-..." Tate hung up the phone. There was a shuffle among the others. Suddenly, a twist of my wrist had me screaming in pain.

"THE NEXT TIME ANYONE MAKES ANY NOISE, I WILL BREAK MORE OF HER!" shouted almost fuming at the slightest movement. The phone rang.

"Answer it" 

Complying with his request, I answer my phone. My wrist was then twisted again and I screamed. 

"I want money, I want 500 thousand and every twenty minutes along with me releasing people, if I do not receive the money, I will hurt your precious little girlfriend."

"Okay what we're going to do is transfer that money but first I'm going to need you to release someone as a sign of good faith."

"Fine, you go!" 

"Tate, hey, I'm Hunter. Okay?" I whispered to the guy who had a vice like grip on my now numb arm. "What if it was just you and me in here? That way you don't need to deal with all of these other people. Huh?"

He slowly nodded but over the phone Hotch was mumbling. Hearing Spencer scream out into the phone, I smile and sobbed. 

"All of you, go out with your hand on your heads and lock the door behind you."

"Hey Tate? My friend is on the other side of the phone right now listening, can I please just say something to him?"

"How do I know you're not one of them agents and you're going to send some code to them?" 

"I'm not, I promise. I'm just a normal college student who has a friend helping out right now."

A slight nod gave me the conformation that I need to tell Spencer what I needed to.

"Hey, um Spence, I know you can hear me. It's going to be okay, hun. But if it's not I just wanted to thank you for the past couple weeks with you. I wish I can go back to the book store with you again and make fun of your socks. I wish I can be back at your place to watch movies into ungodly hours of the night. I wish I can look into your eyes and tell you; 'I know I'm falling for you'." 

All of a sudden, I heard glass shattering and Tate was falling. Slowly, looking over, I see him on the ground with gun shot wound near his abdomen. I fall to my knees and put pressure on the wound. At this point I'm sobbing and covered in blood. Sure, he was a bad person, but I wasn't going to let him die.

"At least, I will be known by you," Tate whispered while coughing up blood and closed his eyes. I screamed.

People rushed in from all direction and I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Come on, Baby Girl. Let's get you out of here," Derek insisted while walking me out of the cafeteria. The sunlight hits my eyes and I wince. 

Finally, I feel the arms I most desired pulled around me. We reached the ambulance and Spencer sat next to me as the paramedic checked me out. Spencer had tears running down his face and was holding my good hand in his. Crying, I lean into him.

"You're going to have to go to the hospital and get checked out again," the paramedic ordered. Nodding, I stood up and sat in the back of the ambulance with Spencer at my side. 

After the hospital, Spencer drove us back to his place. He led me into the master bathroom and stripped me down to my underwear and he did the same for himself. The shower was turned on and we stepped in. My back was against the water and Spencer was facing me. Spencer took the body wash and the loofa and washed the blood off my arms. Next he washed what remained of the blood out of my hair. The shower was turned off and I was led out into the main portion of the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around me and Spencer wrapped another around himself. We made our way to the bedroom, where Spencer gave me an over sized shirt and he too changed into something dry. He placed me on the bed, pulled me under the covers, and then joined. 

And at that point, in his arms, I knew that it was going to be okay.


End file.
